Hidden Relations
by VioletCheckers
Summary: Ace dies in Impel Down, but Whitebeard has a cruel trick up his sleeve, but it ends up threatening to destroy everything the Strawhats have worked for. Sorry. Still bad at summaries. Rated T for graphics and language. Possible character death...? :/
1. Brothers

Oh my god

Okee…With the shocking recent events of One Piece, I felt that I have to post this now, while things are still uncertain for the most part, and this fic would still be accurate and not too far fetched though (SPOOOIIILLLEEEERRRRR) Ace was sentenced to death, and in this, Ace dies from injuries given to him by Blackbeard. Either way, it makes people cry T.T (including me)…Anyway on with this rushed fic. ; (and as the fic continues, you'll get how the title fits…NOT YAOI!!) This takes place in a random interval after Franky and Robin join, after Thriller Bark, but I can't write Brook, so I think I'll leave him out (sorry to you Brook fans out there!! ;) , and before Caimie and Hachi--

XXXXXXX

Hidden Relations Chapter 1- Brothers

XXXXXXX

Ace lay motionless on the bloodstained bricks of the floor in one of the cells in Impel Down. He was going on two months survived in the notorious prison-a record. His entire world was blurred; the voices and screams were like echoes-fogged out from sheer horror. Ace's reckless, happy-go-lucky spirit was broken. He wished hundreds of times that death would come to him, numbing the pain and aching in his heart. No sailing, no freedom, nothing…Never seeing his little knucklehead of a little brother again. Ace felt a cold tear streak down his face. His thoughts turned to two guards conversing outside his cell.

"Portgeis hasn't been looking too good lately." There was a devious smirk on the guard's face. "The morning patrol said he won't make it through tonight." This got a surprised look from the second guard.

The first guard looked to Ace's cell. He and Ace locked eyes for a second. Ace smirked and the guard spit in his direction. He recalled what he heard the guard say…Was he really dwelling on his last hours? He couldn't die yet…But he couldn't take anymore of this intense pain that pulsed through his body every time his heart pounded. The wounds from Blackbeard still hadn't healed and they were oozing from infection. He knew he was in bad shape, but die? No. He wouldn't. He _couldn't._ He had too much too live for! Too much to do! He tensed, determined that he would live out the rest of the year. The prisoner next to him, though long dead now, had told him that if any prisoner survives out a year, the Marines would let him/her go, but there was a catch-The prisoner would have to join the Marines. Ace had no interest to join, but _freedom._ Freedom again. Feeling the sea mist, the wind, living a true life, again. Not to mention the constant amusement when he spontaneously falls asleep. And only ten months left. Now, he had an objective, and it would make his 'life' in Impel Down, that much easier and meaningful. He would survive. Refreshed with a new goal, he sat up. But something was wrong. It was completely painless. His heart dropped when he looked back down to where he was lying. He had left his body behind.

XXXXXXX

"ZORO!! Where's Ace's paper!! I can't find it!!" Luffy was running frantically around the Thousand Sunny, absolutely hysterical. He feared the worst when his older brother's paper disappeared from his pocket, but when he went down to take it out, his fingers came out black. Zoro looked up from polishing his katana.

"I don't know where it is Luffy. Did you check your other pocket?" Luffy stood insolently, and offended that his Nakama thought that he was so stupid.

"YES!!" Zoro shook his head and went back to his katana. Luffy snuck his hand into his left pocket. Nothing. Then his right. Black fingers. He looked down to his hand. It was shaking. He tried to say something, but instead it was a quivery whimper. He angrily cleared his throat.

"Make a course to Impel D-!!" Nami covered his mouth.

"Luffy…Don't make a stupid mistake. You probably just misplaced your brother's paper somewhere. We'll help you find it if you want." Nami looked down to Luffy who had started crying. Nami removed her hand.

"It's not a stupid mistake…" He said softly. He looked up to Nami, eyes flaring. "MY BROTHER COULD BE DEAD AND WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE!! MAKE A COURSE TO IMPEL DOWN NOW!!" Luffy stormed below deck leaving the rest of the Mugiwara shocked by their always-happy captain's demand. The only thing he ever demanded was more food. This was to the other extreme. They all flinched as they heard a bang down below as Luffy slammed the door. Screaming soon followed as he allowed his emotions unfurl. Everyone except Franky knew what Luffy was torn about. Franky came up on the deck, confused at seeing the teen run through the corridor and slam into his room.

"Uh…What's with Luffy?" He glanced around. Zoro was half sleeping half polishing his katana, Usopp was doing something with pebbles and random ingredients from the kitchen, Robin was reading, and the reindeer was restocking his First-Aid kits. Nami and Sanji were obviously elsewhere; probably cooking and making a heading. Zoro answered, though still half asleep.

"Luffy thinks his brother's in trouble and he just made a demand to go to Impel Down and chec-" Franky cut him off.

"I-Impel Down?! What in Hell made him want to go there!?"

"I just told you. His brother-"

"Brother?!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot you never met Ace. Ace was taken to Impel Down after he was beaten by a man named Blackbeard. But before that, he gave Luffy a Biblicard, and while we were in Thriller Bark, it started to burn, which means that Ace was dying. Now, the Biblicard is missing, and Luffy always gets ashes on his fingers every time he puts his hand in his pocket. You can already fill in the rest."

"Man that sucks." He looked down to the entrance below deck- the source of the heart wrenching screaming. He looked down, understanding the situation. Luffy's reaction, though, still puzzled Franky. He looked angry when Franky saw him.

"Anytime Luffy messes with his Nakama or family, nothing can hold him back."

XXxxXX

SO HOW WAS THAT!? Please please please please review so I can know if I should continue, or I should stop it here. PLEASE!! I beg y'all for reviews. And this fic's range in characters is a real challenge for me, and I really love it. Once again, R&R!!


	2. Proposed Problems

Okay……I'm sooooooooo sorry for having you guys wait so long

Okay……I'm sooooooooo sorry for having you guys wait so long!! I couldn't find my journal, which is where I kept this story written, ready to type up. Then I find my mom reading it……..-.-;;; so I grabbed it, ran to my room, and locked the door, and now I'm here writing it….hopefully, it'll be soon when I catch up with chapter four. Oh, and one more thing, to any of you who have read Return, Destruction, Rebuild, should I abandon that story for good? I know I haven't updated it since last year (I think), and I feel it has an uncertain plot right now. I honestly have no idea what is going to happen, so as I'm writing it, I'm just as shocked as you are as far as RDR goes. Ok well, here's chapter two of Hidden Relations!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

He had died. Ace's body was scheduled for burial along with countless others that had moved on, in no longer than six hours. At the moment he was a small piece of an enormous, gruesome mound of tangled, infected bodies, not many of which were in one piece. Limbs were torn off; some unlucky souls had been torn in two, by some power or another. The bodies for cremation were burning on the other side of the square, infesting the entire place with a stink so foul, that many of the new guards had passed out from loss of liquids from vomiting so violently. The more experienced guards were gagging while scurrying about, preparing dozens of holes for the bodies to be crudely packed into. From across the burial ground, from atop a lookout tower, the lookout frantically called an alert to whoever was in earshot.

"Shichibukai!! Shichibukai!!" He called from different points in a panicky blur. Slowly, a silver haired, middle aged captain emerged from inside the guarding wall and reluctantly made his way to the tower. When he was assigned to and accepted orders to be stationed at Impel Down, this wasn't what he had in mind. He climbed the steps, and effortlessly grabbed the tiny, black haired lookout's shoulders. He had to be no older than thirteen. No wonder he was so shaken. He looked down to the teen's face, and saw he was sobbing.

"Settle down kid." The lookout sniffed and wiped a tear from his freckled cheek. Goddamnit…..He looked so muck like him….. Smoker felt a pang in his chest at remembering the pirate. How could he die so easily? Smoker shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Captain Smoker, sir…..It's a ……Shichibukai……" He handed the telescope to Smoker and he looked through it.

"That's impossib-" The captain's eyes widened at the sails…..A purple jolly roger with a white mustache. He slowly rose from the telescope, mouth agape.

"Alert everyone……anyone….." Smoker incredulously, sped down the stairs and stopped at the Warden's door. Just then he realized why he was coming. _Him._

"Sir….Whitebeard is approaching Impel Down." He panted, smirking faintly. He watched the Warden's face turn red at the insanity of the proposed situation.

"What does he want?" He growled so low, that it was barely audible. The Warden noticed the slight smirk that stole up the captain's face, and became more unsettled.

"What in Hell would make you smile? We're staring war in the face."

"I know why." The Warden stared, surprised at Smoker.

"…Why what?" He knew where this conversation was going.

"He's after the dead Commander of his Second Corps. 'Firefist' Portgas D. Ace."

XXxxXXxxXX

Chaos was everywhere on board the Whitebeard ship. Most of the crew on board was shocked, and frightened at their captain's sudden urge to make a course to Impel Down. The crew, who was so often eager, and dare say, enthusiastic, in a bloodthirsty way, were now scared out of their wits, knees knocking. And it was only a half mile off.

Below deck, Whitebeard was roaring insanely with laughter, filling the corridors, clearing everyone in fear that they may go deaf. From inside the captain's quarters, the gargantuan captain snaked a vile filled with a sickly, swirling purple liquid between his fingers, waiting for the signal of arriving at the infamous prison. Whitebeard pauses to look down to his desk where the burning cinders of a Biblicard disappear into black. Then, his malicious laughter started once more.

XXxxXXxxXX

Smoker raced around the prison grounds, preparing cannon after cannon, gun after gun tirelessly. He guessed Whitebeard would be arriving in an hour. _All this commotion over a single dead pirate, a kid even…Not even passed twenty…Who, stranger even, is already on his way six feet under. Why would he want him?..._

XXxxXXxxXX

His soul and body had separated, and now his soul was suffering. Suffering the pain from his wounds, pain from the knowledge that he would never be free, sailing to who knows where, the knowledge that he would never see his loved ones again. _Luffy…I'm sorry…I guess I can't be there with you at the Pirate's Summit…I'm sure you will be great…_

Ace screamed at the thoughts. He had been too weak…No his body was too weak. He was alive…But his body was dead. He could've made it through the year, but he couldn't. That was probably the most painful thing to bear: Knowing that your spirit could out match your own body. Knowing you were too stubborn to die, but your body gave up on you. He wanted to be stronger…Strong enough to beat that damn bastard, Blackbeard. His spirit was there, but his body. That was the problem. He would get back to life…And when he did, he would hunt him down again, and prevail. But first he had to figure out how to get out of Hell.

XXxxXXxxXX

Luffy had locked himself in his room, and he wasn't planning on staying in the small sleeping place for more than four hours. It had now been eighteen hours since anyone had seen him. But that wasn't his fault. At the second hour, an indescribable, horrible pain burned at his bones, making him gasp for breath. He tried to scream, but the burning sting had muted him. For the past sixteen hours he had endured this, and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before he blacked out, he gasped, making a tiny, squeak. No one else could've heard it except the only animal on board, who also just happened to be the doctor.

XXxxXX

Chopper's ears twitched making the tray he held wobble and the soup slosh, almost dripping over the edges of the bowl. Chopper steadied himself, pondering on what caused the high pitched squeal. Certainly not a mouse. Zoro had long done away with all of those. _Was that that strange meat we had last night? Mouse? _Chopper stuck out his tongue in disgust. When Sanji had called for dinner, Luffy hadn't shown up. Nor for breakfast. Sanji had cooked him some chicken noodle soup (which now Chopper suspected to be mouse noodle soup) and had asked Chopper to take it down to him. Everyone thought it was adorable how Sanji worried about Luffy. Nami and Robin were very unsettled as well; because Sanji's normal flirty attitude wasn't even detectable. He was pacing around, mumbling to himself, like a worried mother. Zoro, surprisingly, hadn't even made a joke. He had just resorted to…_comforting_ the troubled cook. The entire crew had thought it was adorable, but scaring them all the same. Not because of the two's unannounced hate for each other, was now comfort, but also because of their seventeen year old captain. Nami had an occasional tear roll down her cheek, which was soon alerted by Robin. Robin reassured her just who Luffy was, and what he could be like. Nami laughed, wiped the tears away and continued peeling her orange, splitting it in half for Robin. Usopp and Franky had retreated to the Aquarium room watching the fish. Zoro had reported seeing them race the poor things against each other.

XXxxXX

Chopper knocked on the door to Luffy's room. No answer.

"Luffy? I have some m- chicken noodle soup for you. Sanji made it when you didn't show up for dinner or breakfast." Still no answer. "Luffy? You in there?" He jiggled the handle. Locked. Chopper went to his heavy point and ripped the handle off the door, and opened it, revealing a dark, limp figure lying in a heart wrenching position, with its head and an arm lolling off the bed in a sickly manner.

"LUFFY!!"

XXxxXX

There's chapter two you guys! Remember to R&R!!


	3. Danger!

HRChapter 3- Danger

XXxxXXxx XXxxXX

Black clouds swirled overhead into a ghastly whirlpool. The Whitebeard pirates had slowly thrashed into firing range; cannons and thunder now melted into one single deafening roar. Lightning struck at the scene, splitting the newer recruits on both sides, from the more experienced; they either trembled in their shoes, or they just stood there, gritting their teeth with a determined glint in their eyes. There it was- Marine versus Pirate; the deciding battle to determine whether or not the Great Age of Pirates could be brought to an unwilling halt. A slow rain began to fall and Whitebeard called out to Marco, along with the other captain's of his different corps, to break into the prison. Reluctantly, they all obeyed. Marco wasn't happy about it… But that purple potion definitely sounded promising.

_Yesterday._

"_Captain Whitebeard, sir, what did you call us all here for?" The commander of the fifth corps asked the white mustached giant. _

"_The last island I visited had a very interesting shop. They made and sold Biblicards, and also sold a wide range of potions. This particular potion," He held up the vial. "sounded to fit my needs." And in between his middle and index finger, he flipped up a half burned piece of white paper. Marco remembered what Ace had done prior to going after Marshall Teach. His Biblicard. Marco's stomach dropped when he realized what had happened. If his Captain put faith into something, in this case, a vial of swirling purple ooze, then well, what could he do? His best buddy was dying, and he had to figure out how to help. Ace would do the same for him. Even at the cost of his own life. All Marco wanted to do was return the favor._

_XXxxXX_

Whitebeard stood at the bow of the War Galleon he called his ship. No crewmember dared to approach him. There was a gleaming, threatening smile on his face. It was no secret he was planning something, but of mysterious perspective. He looked up to the main guard wall where trembling Military Lieutenants fumbled with their rifles, but they wouldn't have been able to let loose a single shell because the giant sent them running with a single glance. They anchored at lightning fast speeds and docks were lowered to the main gate. It was a head on assault. But with a crew as massive in numbers, and even more in loyalty and spirit, it was the preferred tactic. Marines came pouring out of the gates and Pirates from the Galleon. Immediately there were noticeable casualties. Mostly on the Marines side…And the lower ranks. One of which was a boy, young as thirteen, with black shaggy hair that hung to his shoulders, and freckles dotted his face. From the higher wall, the silver haired captain watched one of those inhuman….._things_ kill his comrades. He had taken interest in one particular boy. The black haired one. With freckles. He went into battle with so much spirit. He had killed three Pirates before he was. He put up such a fight, but was brought down so easily…Smoker felt a tear roll down his face. _How could he die so easily….?_

XXxxXX

Whitebeard called out to the remaining crewmembers in earshot.

"LOOK EVERYWHERE!!" Marco looked back to his Captain, whom Ace idolized so much. "ACE HAS TO BE AROUND THE GROUNDS SOMEWHERE!! WE'LL EXCAVATE THIS ENTIRE SPIT OF LAND IF WE HAVE TO!"

XXxxXXxx

An hour went by. Ace had been dead for twenty two hours, but giving he had eaten a devil fruit, which increased body mass three fold, the decomposition process was slowed the equal amount. Whitebeard had about a month until his plan would be soiled by the natural process. Plenty of time. Success was all but promised. But it would take some time to kill every marine on this island. Already, he had seen half of the inhabitants, which half was already dead, so a quarter of the Marine scum was accounted for. And the numbers were rising- Three eighths, four ninths, one half. One half of them were dead. And the Pirates were winning. Smoker couldn't bear to watch. He snuck away unnoticed and hid away in an alleyway. An action he thought he would never do. But he did. The Captain wasn't any different than them. And he sickened himself. He heard screaming and the cannons. Debris flew across the sliver of light that still allowed him to see. At one point, a mangled body of one of his subordinates flew through the air and messily slammed into the wall of the ally, sputtering blood on the walls and Smoker's face. He tried to ignore it, and fall asleep, following the path of a certain narcoleptic pirate. He was so close, but he cold still hear the cannons echoing through the storm. Then the building to his right collapsed.

XXxxXXxx

So, yeah, I know that was a short chapter, and you still must wait to find out what happened to Luffy. But I will update soon! I promise, and if I don't within the next two months, I will give you all a cookie! And a Zoro plushie! And maybe an Ace plushie if you review!


	4. Backstabber!

Sorry Crystalbluefox. I have to update. I promise you a plushie of some sort ok? And Luffy is in this chapter!

XXxxXX

Backstabber- HR chapter 5

XXxxXX

When Chopper saw Luffy in that state, and shouted his name, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky came down in a matter of seconds, and Robin and Nami showed up to seconds after. Chopper was already checking for a heartbeat on Luffy's pressure points. He didn't like what he found. It was barely detectable. Maybe ten or twenty beats a minute. He called Zoro and Sanji to help him carry Luffy to the Infirmary. He needed to keep his head up, but keep the rest of his body level, that way he could breathe, but his blood could flow easier. At the moment, the seventeen year old wasn't doing too well. Chopper feared he was well on his way to a comatose state. His verdict? Worry. At the moment, the entire crew was within twenty feet of the bed where their captain laid. They had been so for four hours. Cold soup and drinks of various colors sat on the side table, untouched since the person set them down.

XXxxXX

Whitebeard watched his crew, killing every marine in their way. He was proud of them, but then again, they had come here to retrieve Ace. What they didn't know is that, one, Ace was dead, and two, he needed Ace dead. His real plan he had yet to confess. All of his crew was so loyal, that the fatherly side to him was filled with pain when he got this plan. But he was an infamous pirate and seeing that wanted poster had actually threatened his authority. He had gotten this plan to hopefully eliminate the problem.

Soon, the last marine fell. At least the last one they could see. Many had fled, and Whitebeard hadn't bothered to stop them. This wasn't an attack, after all, but how can a pirate crew board a marine base without a little bloodshed? Like according to plan, the crew began searching for their fallen comrade. Half went to search underground in the main prison cells, a third began digging up graves, uncovering grizzly half decayed bodies and mud covered bones. The rain had turned the ground to slippery mud and flooded rivets and holes with water. The smell of burning flesh was soon turned to horrific stench of soggy burns and blood, the half living moans of the victims haunting the air. The remaining third of the crew were searching through the dead piles, which had not been buried or burned yet. Edward Newgate observed their faces as they uncovered whatever they did. Soon Marco ran up to him with Ace's hat. It was covered in blood and burn marks. The rain melted with his tears of worry. Whitebeard's fatherly side wanted to comfort him. But he couldn't.

"Where did you find the hat?" His voice showed compassion. That should be enough.

"O-Over here." He stuttered, trying to hide his feelings. He led his captain to a pile of bodies away from the rest against the gargantuan rock wall. It probably consisted of five bodies, in comparison to the average twenty or thirty. Whitebeard knocked off three of them. Marco threw up. He fell to his hands and knees, banging his head to the wall. It killed the father side to see two of his sons in those states, but he needed Ace like that.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED BOYS!!" He roared. Soon, one by one, the entire crew, led by their corps leaders, appeared. "Ace has perished." Whitebeard stated. "This potion, I have shown to you. I believe it's time I revealed its purpose to you all." He took Ace's muscular, bloody body from the pile, and placed it in the middle of the crew. He uncorked the bottle, a small vapor of purple floating out, and emptied it into Ace's mouth.

"Marco, give me your knife."

Marco, hypnotized by what was happening, gave his knife. His captain plunge it into Ace's chest, in his heart. A matter of milliseconds later, flames rolled out of the wound, engulfing the knife, and soon, Ace's body.

XXxxXX

Smoker, seriously wounded from the build falling on top of him, crept out of the rubble, half of which, was smoke. He could see the crowd of well over a hundred pirate around something burning. He could get a glimpse of Edward Newgate, one of the Four emperors, holding an all too familiar orange hat. And by the look of the glow that they surrounded, there was fire. _Ace….?_ Smoker thought, confused. Then he passed out.

XXxxXX

Marco and Whitebeard's expressions were polar opposites. Marco's was of sheer horror, and unbelief. Whitebeard's was of fascination and joy. Slowly, the red flames went to blue, then green, Ace's body going from a form of a human, to a skeleton. The flames died completely. Lightning struck overhead, crashing into Ace's chest, catching it one fire again, and his flesh returned.

XXxxXX

Ace stopped screaming, and his body went numb. Hell disappeared, and his vision turned dull and cloudy, like a storm. He had the sensation of walking. And he fell, disappearing. He opened his eyes.

XXxxXX

R&R


	5. Helpless

QUICKEST UPDATE EVER!! xDDDDD

XXxxXX

Huh...So many things- HR chapter 6

XXxxXX

Ace opened his eyes.

XXxxXX

Luffy's crew prayed that he would wake up. Nami silently cried at the thought of losing the boy that freed her and took her away, on an adventure. Zoro had a blank stare. He wold easily be dead if Luffy hadn't jumped out in front of the bullets back when he was captured by Marines. Sanji walked in and out of the Infirmary coming back with various food items, mainly meat of many types. The cook tried his best, but it was unmistakeable that he had tears streaking down his face. Chopper and Usopp made no effort to hide their fear for Luffy. Robin and Franky just sat silently in an almost vigil state. Their captain had risked it all for everyone of them, at least once. Chopper rose and picked up hi stethoscope. He put it to Luffy's chest. His heartrate had fallen further. Dangerously further. He sounded wheezy as well. He looked in his medical book and there was nothing. Chopper knew that that wasn't promising. It would take a miracle for Luffy to wake up. Their captain was as good as dead now.

XXxxXX

Ace awoke to his beaming crew. Ace knew he had been dead...So how was he looking at his crew now? Surely they haven't all died. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Something in his head wouldn't let him. _What the hell...?_ He was still numb. As if he was trapped in between death and life. He looked around, but he had to 'walk' around his own head, like he was trapped within his own mind. The principle gave him a headache...kind of...He wished so badly he could've smiled. Marco gave bursting out of the rest of his crew and embraced him. Ace wanted to communicate, in anyway possible, but he couldn't. Instead, his body controlled itself, and lifted its arm, formed a fist, and landed it straight into Marco's stomach. He stumbled back, gasping, and coughing up blood. _Marco!...Dammit! Why can't I control myself! Dammit! Dammit all!! _Ace was a prisoner within his own mind. His body stood itself up, unfazed by his crewmate's state.

"Don't get near him Marco. AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU TOO! ACE IS NOT ALIVE! NOR IS HE DEAD! THE POTION I GAVE HIM ALLOWS ME TO CONTROL HIS PHYSICAL MOVEMENTS! THE ACE YOU ALL KNOW IS IMPRISONED WITHIN THE OLD WILL HE HAD WHEN HE WAS FULLY ALIVE! UNLESS HE OR SOMEONE ELSE WITH A STRONGER WILL CAN BREAK THROUGH THE BARRIER, ACE WILL BE LIKE THIS UNTIL I AM PIRATE KING!" Whitebeard announced his plan. Ace listened in complete horror. _I'm at the old man's mercy? But..._ He didn't know what to think. He had suffered through so much for his captain, and then he turns around and does this to him..._Why?..._

"I'm going to use Ace to eliminate one of my adversaries in the running to be Pirate King! He has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beri! Monkey D. Luffy! None other than Ace's little brother!" This got a series of gasps and murmurs out of the crew. Whitebeard leaned over to Ace's ear. "Sorry about this. Luffy trusts you. I need it done quickly and try as painlessly as you can. I know how much you care about each other, so I will allow you to take care of the job anyway you want. And Ace, if you lose, don't bother coming back." Whitebeard straightened.

"Don't worry. I won't lose."

Ace froze. Shivers going through his non-physical form. He- His body was going to kill his little brother! And...his captain, his father figure, betrayed him, using his power to try to kill his family. He had to warn Luffy. He was being teased. Life...This wasn't life. This was watching life, while you sit on the sidelines, invisible; a ghost. His body's voice was so cold...only responding to orders. So unlike him. Ace swarmed with anger, frustration panic...He was so much stronger than Luffy. A paramecium fruit, could never beat a logia...Though Luffy had an upper hand against electricity, rubber melts with fire...The outcome wouldn't give him a choice. It had already been determined.

XXxxXX

A short little chapter, but I felt bad about ending the last one with such a horrible cliffy. I didn't use Microsoft Word, so if anyone finds an error, notify me and I'll fix it. thanks!

R&R


	6. Uneven Scales and Relief

Luffy shot up from the bed

OKAY! I noticed that I'm basically neglecting all of my other stories for this one.

Stories I have to update:

RDR-let me know if you want this continued, if I don't get any, its gonna be left off where it is, and maybe later deleted. LET ME KNOW!

B&R

Bananadile

PoS

HR (which this is updating)

XXxxXX

Luffy shot up from the bed. His crew was sleeping around him, but that didn't make sense. It was morning! Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion, but then he had realized he was covered in sweat. The sheets were sopping with it.

"Oi! Nami! Zoro! Sanji! Why are you all sleeping? And why are we in the Doctor's?"

Sanji's eyes tore open and he shot up. Looking to the bed, he saw a sight that had been taken from them for a week- Luffy's eyes open.

"Luffy!" He jetted over to the bed and embraced his captain. Soon, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky joined in. Luffy had to stretch his arms to return the hug. Robin stood by smiling, happy tears dancing down her face. Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair, also teary eyed.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

Chopper wiggled out of the hug and felt Luffy's head. He reached into his hat and pulled out his stethoscope. He put the buds into his ears and held the pad to Luffy's chest.

"He's…In perfect health…" Chopper announced incredulously.

XXxxXX

Whitebeard picked Marco up off the ground and patted him on the back. He could show a little bit of the fatherly side. Ace was practically Marco's brother. Seeing that happen, having that happen. It was killing him inside. Marco coughed, never taking his eyes off the zombie of his friend skulk off into the flames of the burning Impel Down. Marco felt a tear. Just a single tear. And it held all of the hope Ace had left. Ace was going to become a murderer- not like a pirate, but a real, blood lusting, insane murderer. Marco watched, apart from the rest of his crew, as Ace revved his skiff Whitebeard had brought, and raced of, his flames glowing in the distance.

XXxxXX

_Oh shit…..Shit shit SHIT! Luffy. Damnit. Why?! Why would he do this to me?! _Ace panicked internally. He hadn't realized that the Mera Mera would work. He was sure, that if he could've thrown up, he would've. I freaked him out that much. Ace couldn't do anything against his body. His will wasn't strong enough. And with the adrenaline that would've been pumping if he had a physical form, he was at least three times as strong as he would normally be. He paced through his head. Another voice came to him.

_I am in charge. Do not try to resist. I have received orders, and I must carry them out. Do not get in my way, or I will completely extinguish your spirit. _

Ace began to feel faint, and his vision, what little he had, turned cloudy. His 'host' was threatening him with a small sample of his higher will. Ace felt his view and senses flood back into him. He 'floated' to a corner of his mind, in complete horror at his given situation. He had to somehow get out of it, favorably before he killed his little brother. He had to keep fighting. Try to awaken his more treasured memories, get his power back to a hundred percent. Ace couldn't believe he was making another goal already. The last one he made was to get out of Impel Down…….And his spirit had gotten ready, and refreshed because of it. He had died because of his body! And he was now a pure spirit trapped inside of the very thing that was holding him back! _Isn't that ironic…_He would've smirked. He had to play mind games, not just barrel in head on. And if this didn't work out, he would be SCREWED.

XXxxXX

"So I was in a coma? For a week? That means I missed 35 meals."

"You're counting five meals a day!!" Sanji and Zoro shouted in unison.

Nami sighed. "Why can he do math so fast when it comes to food?..."

XXxxXX

Well, I thought that I would leave this off on a not so cliffy-ish note. R&R


	7. A Surprise Visitor

Um....Still neglecting my other stories. Sorry.......I can promise that at least Bananadile will be updated before the month is out. And there's gonna be a surprise guest in the chapter!!!! YAY! Wonder who it could be......

XXxxXXxxXX

'Ace' scanned the horizon, for either a ship, or a random spit of land. Either would work. It scanned Ace's past memories for tracking down a wanted subject. Like what he did with Blackbeard. it wold use the same tactics. inside, trapped and being drained of his memories, Ace's spirit just sat. in the farthest reach of his mind. If he got far enough from the front of his mind, he figured, his host couldn't possibly get all of the memories or resources it needed. Also, at the same time, he was plotting. Only, everything that came to mind was either impossible, or way to risky for him and his brother. He let out a mental sigh and closed out the dark contents of his mind, trying to find a plan.

XXxxXX

While stuffing his face full of the food Sanji had made for him, Luffy attempted at catching up to the week he had missed. Sanji kicked him in the back of the head every time for talking with his mouth full, too. Something had Luffy, either panicked, or overly exited. Probably the second one.

"Mper! Fy uu oo fnk a pssd ont?"

Kick.

"O vng az fy ont?"

Kick. And so it continued. Luffy didn't even feel it, giving his rubbery person. He just sat there and laughed. Until the cannons were heard, and the splashing of cannonballs were unmistakable.

Everyone stopped. Complete silence. Shouting, and laughing could be faintly heard from the outside. Chopper, in his muscle point, and Zoro ran up to the single porthole window that was inside the infirmary. There was a huge galleon approaching the Thousand Sunny steadily. There was no Jolly Roger, though. Zoro had looked at every mast, and every rail for some form of identification. There was none.

"Luffy. C'mere." Zoro beckoned him off the bed. Luffy forcefully swallowed the full load of food in his mouth and leapt off the bed. He looked at Zoro and looked out the window.

"Who's that?" Luffy looked up the Zoro, who shrugged. "There's no Jolly Roger. But they're coming this way, so I can bet we'll find out soon." Zoro, Chopper and Sanji went up to the deck to join everyone else. Luffy stayed behind, uneasy.

Luffy took one more look out to the ship, and bit his lip. A ship that size has to belong to a powerful pirate. And no Jolly Roger? That's either a genius plan, or a completely idiotic one. But what really had him worried, was the past week_. _

_Will I be able to protect my nakama? _

XXxxXX

Ace still had completely nothing. It had been twenty four hours since he had been a prisoner inside his own will and mind. His host was now walking around the town that they had found. Then he had an idea. It probably wouldn't allow him to escape, but what do you do when you know you're fucked? Play along, keep your head low, and be a kiss- ass. At least that would get you some time to come up with an escape plan. If not, a longer time to live. Ace had to admit, it was amusing to see the townspeople, who knew about him captured and imprisoned in Impel Down freak out and gape. Though he could feel the presence of his host, who he creatively called Host, Ace couldn't seize to smile at the peoples' reactions.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Maybe _we_ will be a possibility, yet." Host eerily echoed. Ace, cringed in disgust at what he was doing- Nodding in agreement.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

XXxxXX

The galleon was now boarding the Sunny. The Mugiwara crew was hiding, ready to see which pirate they had to deal with now. Luffy was shaking, tring to be optimistic. He looked outside the hole in the barrel he was sitting in, taking off his hat and holding it in his right hand. A man, probably around forty, with short gray hair and a scar on his left temple was the first to cross. He stopped as he got onto the deck and looked back. Another man, around the same age, take a few years, came over the plank of wood they used as a bridge. He had short, dark red hair and three parallel, slashing scars over his left eye. And one arm missing. Luffy shot up into view.

"Shanks?!"

XXxxXXxxXX

Remember! R&R!!!!!


	8. Bure

NEEEXT! Wow….I would have never thought….that this story had

1- gotten so many reviews,

And, 2- be this long.

I think its time I told you guys that I dreamt up this one. I had the idea of the potion a LOOOOONG time ago for a transformers story, but I soon forgot about it. Then, after I read about Ace being put to death, the thought and images festered in my brain. I imagined an AMAZING scene that is going to be in here. But me will not tell joo yet!!! Hahahahahhahahhaha!!! Evil author! Bwahahahahahahaha!!! Err…..um….ok….on with chapter 8!

XXxxXX

Beckman jerked his head towards Luffy and fired his rifle. Shanks unsheathed his sword and in a flash, was on top of Zoro trying to slam the sharp blade into the green haired swordsman's neck, whom hadn't even realized he had been spotted. Luffy deflected the bullet and it shot through the group of oncoming crew from the visitor's ship. Luffy, completely confused, and completely out of reflex, slammed his rubbery fist into Beckman's jaw, who slammed into a crewmate behind him, knocking both men over. Luffy turned, surveying frantically, what the hell was going on. Shanks and Zoro were fighting; Sanji, Chopper and Franky were fighting off a group of at least twenty. Robin and Nami were fighting off fifteen, and weren't in need of help, it looked. Luffy, clenching his jaw in pain of what he was about to do, stretched his arms far back behind him and flung them, out in front in his bazooka. It met square in Shanks' ribs, and a distinct crack sounded. Luffy ran at Shanks, not giving him time to recover from the blow. Shanks, with cat like speed leapt out of the way, and Beckman fired out from behind Luffy. He felt the bullet's sting shoot into his back, unexpectedly, and yelped. Shanks swung his blade at the opening for attack. It phased Luffy's cheek, leaving a clean, fresh leak of blood. As instinct kicked in, Luffy swung his arm at the hilt of the blade latching onto it, and yanking it out of his old friend's hand. It fell to the ground with an air shattering clang, and everything stopped. And Beckman started laughing with Shanks. Soon the rest of the crew joined in. The Strawhats stood, confused. Shanks straightened himself.

"Luffy…." He ruffled the teen's head. "You… Are getting stronger." Shanks smiled and too Luffy into an embrace.

XXxxXXxx

Ace screamed again. And again. _Fuck…….H-How….? Shit….SHIT! HOW?!_ Ace screamed. Host had started overwhelming Ace. They had gotten information about the whereabouts of Host's target. And Shanks'. Both were characters of interest; Shanks since he and his captain had had that heaven splitting showdown. He had heard about it during his time in Impel Down. They were now on a desert island, much like where he had his showdown with- Ace shuddered at the thought of him. Him.

XXxxXXxx

Just a short little chapter, with A LOT of stuff in it. That's it for now.


	9. UNrAVeLinG

Chapter uhh......9.......... 9?!?!?!? WTF happend?!?!?! *faints* Wow......This fic is moving right along aint it? XD Uh. Ok......sad face to no One Piece chap last Friday. But I'm looking forward to a double as awesome chap this week!!!!

XXXXxxxxXXX

Ace lay panting, exhausted from fighting Host's growing power over him_. S-shit....Fuck that damn bastard......Both of them.....When I get out of this, I'm coming for you..... Old Man_... An ominous purple fog leaked out of Ace's wounds. The gaseous form of the potion and pure hatred. Ace winced as he got up.

_Oh, still 'alive' are we?_ Host rhetorically asked, putting a painful stress on 'alive'. Ace growled and the dual being condensed the gravity with the dimension the pirate was eing held captive within, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground.

"LUFFY!!!" He cried out desperatly, using the last of his strength, and he passed out.

XXxxXX

"Marco.....What the hell are you up to?" Whitebeard asked his 'son'. The tan skinned blonde was packing up a seastone amulet and some rations when his captian had approached.

"I'm going after my best friend." He said, not looking up. There was a tone of frustration woven in his voice.

"Ace is-"

"Dead? I know. But I also know that me and him made a vow to look out for one another no matter what. Even if they were a blood lusting zombie." He got up and stared at his captain, eyes radiating determined fire. "And I intend to keep that promise with all the valor I can sustain." Without breaking the glare, he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Marco." He growled. He couldn't afford to be down two Commanders. "At least take someone with you....." There was his fatherly side, he so muchly despised right then.

"No. I have to do this alone." He leapt over the side of the galleon and landed in an already prepared dinghy, and set off. Whitebeard watched on with mixed feelings, for both of his 'sons' and for his own path to One Piece, as Marco dissappeard over the morning horizon. He sighed and returned below deck, with no attempt at bringing him back.

XXxxXX

Both captains had left their crews to mingle and bond. The red haired man smiled brightly down the corridor while Luffy told him of his recent adventures of Enis Lobby, and Crocodile in the Desert. Shanks wished he didn't have to bring such grave news to the happy young teen. He was currenty explaing how he had beaten Crocodile in very, surprisingly colorful, and accurate description. Shanks had to admit he was impressed about the bit where Luffy had gotten himself impaled on the pirate's hook, and survived.

"then! I blased him through the roof, and i beat him!" Luffy brought the story to a close, and Shanks laughed. Luffy, though, could see the look Shanks had been giving him.

"What?"

"What what? Your story was very good." He ruffled the black mop.

"That look. You look sad." They stopped, and Shanks exhaled, regrettingly. He kneeled down on one knee, so that he was slightly shorter than Luffy and placed his hands on the younger's shoulder's. He felt Luffy tesne up waiting for the impending impact.

"Luffy......Ace is dead."

XXxxXX

Ace played dead, hoping that he would be seen as no threat any longer to Host. Host had told him that now that he had a body, he didn't want to give it up. And so, he had to eliminate the real owner.

They had been on the skiff for about an hour. An hour before they saw him. The core reason Ace was now his own prisoner.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Guess who! R&R!!!!

JAZZ281321


	10. He Told, He Killed, He Searched

CHAPTER 10 ALREADY?!?!?!?! Wow...... * cries out of happiness* And we're not even halfway.... ^^ I'm gonna make twenty! I'm determined to! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

XXXXxxxxXXX

Luffy stood still. Too still for Shanks. He had known the boy for many years, and if he knew one thing about Luffy, was that he could never stay still for more that three minutes. This was now going onto nearly an hour. This wasn't good. He knew what the new would do to him, but not to this degree. He had underestimated their relationship.  
"Luffy...?"  
No answer. "Luffy... I'm sorry..." A single tear fell from Luffy's face.

"I was too late....." Shanks had to strain to make out what he had said. And when he figured it out, he felt as if his chest had been ripped open. _He was on his way.....to risk life and limb....And....Was too late..._ Shanks felt his eyelids become heavy and his vision began to blur. He heard Luffy collapse onto his knees, and saw his fingers dug into the floor, small beads of blood welling from the edges of his nails from the force applied.

"I'm sorry Lu....." That was all he could think to say

That had done it. That last word of that sentence had set him off. _Lu..._ The nickname he had given him even before Shanks.....Memories of Ace swarmed in his head, forcing out the tears harder.....Harder.... Pictures of that freckled face laughing..... Harder.....That time at the fair, when Ace had won his little brother a bear......... Harder....... When Dragon left, when they were left alone......... He was all Luffy had..... Harder....... He choked, and cried. Cried for his brother. Cried for their mistakes. But he cried hardest for the pain Ace had gone through, knowing he was going to die. Knowing that no one would rescue him. That the last taste he had of his brother was that he didn't care enough to come help. And he could never see him again, to reassure each other of their faith.

XXxxXXxxXX

The potion that Whitebeard had forced down his throat hadn't completely cut off his personality. Ace figured.

Because as soon as he saw that all too familiar fat bastard... The fucking shit of an ape called Teach, Marshall D. Teach, Blackbeard, a sudden flare up in enery coarsed through Host. A fiery shudder. It figured that the bastard wasn't far from Impel Down. The Shichibukai had been meant to collect together to discuss Ace, but after he had died before his execution, it had been called off. It was only three days ago that he had been spit on by that Marine. And he died. He was in Hell. And before, Ace had been beaten quickly and brutally by that disgrace of a pirate.

But this time. Oh, this time, Host had stayed hidden in the shadows, using the darkness instead of fighting it. Host used his, supposedly better vision, found some debris. It was a piece of shattered metal, and found some glass shards in the alleyway that was their hiding place. He burned the metal until it was glowing orange-white, and molded it into a neat rod. He grabbed the glass shards in Ace's hand and turned the flesh white hot, while closing his fist around it, forming a point and stuck the rod into the duller side of the glass, forming a spear. Rather than using his power directly, he used the Mera indirectly. Such not to kill people by burning his surroundings. Teach approached. Alone. His lackeys were off somewhere else. And with a well aimed shot, and a powerful arm, the makeshift spear split the air, and dug itself deep into the pirate's chest, nearly reemerging on the other side. He heard Teach scream, and Host flung himself out of the alley and grabbed the handle of the spear and ripped it out, causing another scream. And Host went to plunge it back into the writhing and shocked Shichibukai. A split second passed as the spear met flesh where Ace felt he was back in his own body. In control. In the rush of a fight, when their feelings were matched, he was Portgas D. Ace.

XXxxXX

Marco felt the wind blow across his sun tanned face. In normal circumstances, he would be laughing with Ace. But these weren't normal circumstances. His captain had brought back his best friend, and turned him into a muderous, bloodthirsty assassin. Someone he wasn't. Someone Ace never would be. And even worse: The person Whitebeard had set him after was family. His younger brother. Brotherhood relationships were sacred. Closer than any two family member could have. He had to stop him. Tears flung out behind the dinghy as he sped off into the direction of any trace of his friend.

XXxxXX

How many of you saw that coming? referring to Ace scene XDDD

Jazzeh's back wit vengeance!


	11. More Unraveling

HIDDEN RELATIONS!!!! CHAPTER 11 !!!!! Did I read that right? 11?!?! Hollee sheet. Ah well….. Here's 11 !!!

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Shanks sat on Luffy's bed, with his hand stroking the teen's head. Zoro was leaned in the doorway looking concerned. The expression was foreign to anyone who saw it, because it was a mix of pity, revenge, and worry. He wanted to kill the person who had killed Ace; Who upset his captain. Ace was an honorable man. He was a great brother, and Luffy had loved him; they probably had shared a bond so close that other pairs of siblings would envy them. Shanks could fell Luffy trembling, even after he had cried himself to sleep.

Nami lay on her own bed, tossing and turning. How could she sleep? Ace was dead, and now her captain, who was also her best friend, knew about his brother's fate. It was horrible. After everything…It just…Would never be the same without Ace in the world. Actually, Nami supposed, Ace was Luffy's fuel and valor, knowing that he wasn't the only child in his family. He hadn't even known he had a dad, and his Grandpa was a marine. He practically had no one in his family now. She felt a tear streak down her face. _Luffy…._

XXxxXX

Marco had stopped at the island which Host had just a day before. He saw a huge commotion in the main square of town. A Shichibukai, Marshall D. Teach, had been killed. Stabbed through the chest with a piece of metal. The tip had been melted to a point. _Ace……What have you done?_ Marco left as soon as he saw the blood stains on the dirt within the crowds. _What has that monster done to you?_ He growled at Whitebeard. At the potion. At the whole goddamn mess. He powered up his skiff and left. He thanked whatever gods would appease to a pirate for not having his dials break from so much use after such a long dormancy. He laughed for the first time at remembering the good times he and Ace had in Sky Island.

XXxxXX

Back on the Whitebeard ship, not much was going on. Whitebeard hadn't shown his face since Marco had left, and after thinking about what he had done to his 'son', he regretted it. Only because of Ace and Marco. Luffy had to die. That was positive. Luffy was becoming a greater threat every day. Two hundred beris were added to his bounty at every set of the sun.

XXxxXX

No Ace in this chap. Sorry. Just an update onto what's going on!


	12. Despair

Hidden Relations Chapter 12…Wait…. O.o((Sorry for having 11 so short. Something happened to it so I had to rewrite the last half of it. ^^;;; Re read por favor? Again, sorreee!!!! ))

XXxxXXxxXX

Luffy cried. There were no words to describe the complete helplessness of the poor child in his room. Shanks had gone for an hour to tell Ben Beckman and the rest of his crew what had happened. Luffy was staring wide eyed in horror at the wall. Sanji walked past the door way, stopping to look at Luffy. No one dared to touch him. He was a hair trigger. He bit his lip, worriedly, and continued on his way.

_Ace…..Ace…..Ace….. _Luffy repeated his brother's name in his head. "Ace….." His mouth parted forming the word. It burst his ears, though it was only a haunting whisper, hardly audible to his own hearing. Luffy buried his face in his arms and sobbed, shaking violently. He was alone. All alone. And nothing could help him. Not even his nakama. He was spiraling down into the unmerciful depths

XXxxXX

Host hadn't stopped for three days. But what had Ace puzzled, was the fact that he knew where Luffy was. Ace was now frozen in disbelief when Host had told him Whitebeard had taken Luffy's Biblicard from Ace's room and formulated it into the potion. The potion was homing into his younger brother's location. Ace shook, sharing Luffy's pain. _Luffy…_ Ace would've been crying, gripping the floor, rejecting what a mess this was. _ No!!!_ Ace couldn't help but scream out in some hope that Luffy would hear it. Instead. Host pushed him to the back of his own mind. _Shut up. Your brother's going to die by your hands._

XXxxXX

"Ace is dead?" Ben, a man who knew the D. brothers quite well when they had been younger, asked non-believing; Incredulous, along with the rest of the older crew members.

"Killed by Impel Down walls…" Shanks nodded slowly, shaking a few tears from his red eyes.

"I don't believe it…." Ben said, his voice shaking. He wasn't known to be an emotional pirate, so seeing what Shanks was seeing now cranked his heart in all the wrong directions.

"H-How's Luffy?" Ben wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Not good. At all." Shanks shook his head, still not making eye contact with anyone. "He's been locked in his room for hours, refusing to eat, sleep, even see any of his own crew."

"What should we do, Captain?" Lucky Roux stepped out of the other ranks. Ben turned to look atLucky then back to his captain, expecting no answer.

"I…don't know…I can't see Luffy happy again…." Ben could feel everyone's hope drain onto the deck and into the sea.

XXxxXX

Alright….Was that a bit longer guys? X3


	13. Sunshine

Hidden Relations Chapter 13

XXxxXX

Well, well, looks like I'm writing from Madrid, España (Spain)! As of Friday the 24th of July 2009, I have officially moved into European land. I'm writing this as I am on the six hour, five minute flight (Or so they guesstimate.) So, greetings from 37,000 feet!

So as you have guessed, that's what's been holding my updates up, but, seeing as I still have four hours, I can think this'll be a good sized, perhaps longest, chapter. The whole moving process SUCKED HORRIBLE EGGS! Oh well. That's the charm of military life.

Keep it rockin' in America for me! (That means you Labrat!)

~Jazz

XXxxXX

_Twitch……Twitch……Screaming, crackling flames devouring, running……running….racing against something…Something beyond his vision he couldn't see….the sound of the fire….the sound of the laughter…smell of the smoke! Run! Run! Blindly run! Smoke burning his skin, his eyes, tears falling in pain and fear-rrrrrr_

_rRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!_

Sweating cold, Luffy bolted upright to a smoke bell ringing. The smell of smoke burned his nostrils, momentarily bring reality into his nightmare, making his heart catch on a beat and his breath stop in his throat. A flash of green unhitched his breathing, soon followed by a flash of orange, letting his heart beat again. Nami and Zoro blasted off to the kitchen, where clashing pots and pans and a familiar voice sounded, cursing about falling asleep while cooking. Luffy fell back onto the pillow, a small smile on his face, relieved that it was all a dream.

XXxxXX

Another stop, and another town burning as they sped away. Ace didn't care anymore. He wanted to get rid of this damn disease controlling his body. And not hurt Luffy in the process. He had to protect him no matter the cost. Brothers had to stick together after all, especially in such a screwed up world they were living in.

_I can feel him Ace. He's getting closer. _Host teased him once again, for the umpteenth time that day. Ace growled, and would be glaring. But his physical appearance hadn't changed. The same sickeningly intent stare watched the horizon with glazed over eyes. Ace felt sudden relief flood his persona and he allowed himself to smile. Luffy was safe, and something told him that he was well also. Nothing for his little brother to worry about. Yet, at least. If he didn't find a way out of this little setback of being prisoner to something of some form, they were both in trouble.

_Did you not hear me?! _Ace's relief jerked away when the hoarse voice that sounded like his own barked in his head, their head.

…_No…..I didn't….. _Ace ignored the purple ooze.

XXxxXX

Marco followed the infected Ace's wake of destruction. Every island he went to ripped at his mind, and his loyalty, and his heart. His love for his crew and captain, and his friend were unraveling at every broken spirit and destroyed left by Whitebeard's creation. He could see a speck in the distance now. He didn't know what it was, but Marco prayed to whatever God appeased to a pirate's pleas that it was Ace.

XXxxXX

Luffy sniffed again, pulling back the tears that were remaining. He wouldn't cry any more. Ace would want him to be strong, he supposed, heart clenching at the attempt to accept his only family was gone. Dragon didn't count. He never even _saw_ his dad from anything other than that one time went Smoker had him pinned. Even so, Luffy's blood father was nothing but a stranger to him. So, Ace was his only _family_ to which he had a bond. Had been, Luffy corrected, his insides twisting uncomfortably. _Is this what Nami felt like when she lost Bellemere?But she has Nojiko....What about Zoro and Kuina? Or Chopper with the Doc? _Luffy pressed his palms into his knees, crossleged, thinking hard. _Why am I making such a big deal about Ace? _A tear soaked into his shorts, closley followed by a match to his other leg. _He was my brother.....Not even a full blood brother with his dad being Roger...._ He reminded.  
He picked up his strawhat and picked himself up from his bed. His legs wobbled and objected strongly about the activity. With two pops in his knees, his legs felt better, but he stretched them out and lifted his right shin, bending his lower leg behind him, leaning on the door jamb for support, and did a quick switch and did the same to his left. He plopped the hat onto his head, wiped his eyes, and left the room for the first time in weeks.

Luffy made his way to where he saw his navigator and swordsman headed a few minutes before; the kitchen. He saw everyone in there, except Franky and Usopp. They were probably racing Sanji's catches of the day, and he smiled at the thought. _I gotta ask them if I could watch sometime....  
_Chopper was finishing a wrapping on Sanji's hand, with Zoro snickering a few feet away, much to Sanji's annoyance and Nami scolding them both. Robin was thanking Chopper with her calm voice, always a contrast to the cook's and swordsman's loud bickering, when Luffy piped up.

"Hi." His voice sounded wierd, soft and strained. He hadn't spoken in a while, which was probably why. Everyone turned their head and looked a mixture of relief and happiness. Nami who was closest to Luffy; only some six feet, wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Luffy's neck, hugging him. Luffy, slightly taken back, took a second to react and hug back wrapping his left arm around her. She pulled away when she heard Sanji arise from the small wooden stool he had been sitting on and Zoro shut his gob for once. Sanji was smiling along with Zoro. Chopper's little reindeer hooves clacked on the tiles as he hurried to Luffy's side and hugged Luffy's leg tightly. "I WAS SO WORRIED!!!" Chopper sobbed staring up at luffy with watery eyes. Zoro made a move towards Luffy first then competitively followed by Sanji, to which he thought a mumble came from the blonde cook, which sounded close to 'marimo' but Luffy was glad to be up and about. The bed treatment didn't fit him.

"Hey Lu." Zoro called to him. Luffy winced at the familiar nickname and the sore spot that came with it. "Shanks and Lucky were just here. I think they're getting ready to go." Obviously, to Luffy's relief Zoro hadn't seen his probably physical reaction to the name.

"Oh...Where are they?" Luffy perked up remembering Shanks' arrival.

"Port side." Came the reply. Luffy bolted above deck and quickly spotting the Red Haired ship.

XXxxXXxxXX

Okay, so, there's 13! I think this is the longeest chap so far. :/

Oh well. At least it's longer than my midget 11 right? XDDD

Jazz


	14. SoloSunrise

Hidden Relations Chapter 14

XXxxXX

A/N: I write this from my new High School. Sorry If I haven't done much updating in a while. Between schoolwork and the crash of doing schoolwork, plus balancing trying to make friends and keeping the ones I sadly left behind (Don't forget about me~~) it's been juggling torches and swords for me. Luckily, with the amazing scenery of Toledo and old Madrid for inspiration, plus with the accessory of an amazing book called Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell, by Susanna Clarke (caution. It's HUGE) my writing utility belt is a good three sizes larger (which is funny because ever since I left the States, I've had fast food only four times, so I'm now five pounds lighter than my 120 lbs or 55 kg weight. Oh and everything looks so much nicer in metrics Haha) Well seeing as it is…12 30 pm and I have about four hours to write because of Midterm scheduling, I should get on with the story, huh?

~Jazz

XXxxXX

Marco could see what he had come across. And he screamed in frustration as he brought the small vessel to a quick stop. It was a Navy ship…And with a familiar face on board nonetheless. The smoke accumulated like a foreshadowing cloud over the sails. Marco began to change course, but he had a ridiculous notion that if he proved that he and Smoker had a common goal, then he proved himself to be more than a single man on the sea looking for a friend betrayed. That was a more or less idiotic hope. But with the Navy, even one ship gave him somewhat of an uneasiness which he shook away with thoughts and imaginary promises to Ace…Even with that, he had to muster up the strength to make a move. What would be the total cost in the end? There was no way in hell he'd lead Ace back into prison. Nor would he even let the Navy get their government hands on Ace. Guess he'd have to rely on the true dishonesty pirates have always been accused with.

Marco hacked into his Zoan form, allowing his eyes to become those of his fiery form. His sight became sharper and more defined. The granted perception was what seemed like a zoomed in image as if with a spyglass. For a split second he made sure he hadn't teleported onto the ship. Elemental fruits, Elemental Zoans especially, all allowed teleportation through a host, some of which were through the air itself. He had accidentally teleported into enemy sights too many times before. He looked for any sign of alert, and the ship was still just as oblivious as before. _This might actually work… _He reassured himself as he resumed the motion of the dinghy. His vision warped oddly as his scope changed and Marco cut his power off expertly. The optic transformation was one of the only things he was expertly controlled at, but the wariness of past experiences left him second guessing. Maybe he should have second guess this plan also. Marco stood defenseless on the Navy ship with dozens of arms aimed at him, cocked with sea stone rounds. All that kept them off the trigger was Smoker, who stood in the middle of them, scowling at the First Commander.

XXxxXX

Luffy stepped to the Sunny's port side where his childhood hero and friend's ship floated gently. There was a lot of bustling about and shouts from various heights of the masts and Crow's Nests that Shanks had accustomed his ship with. He saw new crew members, old crew members, and many familiar faces clad with new battle scars. He jumped to the other ship which was only a dozen or so feet from the Sunny and landed with a charactered thud on the second deck.

"Hey! Who's this kid?" A crew member shouted from behind him. Luffy turned to see the man. He had a dark shade of red for hair which spiked up in every direction and looked disgruntled at the invasion by a mere boy.

"Where's Shanks?" Luffy asked, mind set on finding the other captain.

"None of your business. No one sees the captain unless he's summoned by the captain." The man grumbled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He informed, completely unfazed by the man's frustration. Lucky turned into the direction of his angry shipmate.

"Luffy! Up and about, I see!" Lucky made his way over to the young captain, smiling as always, shooing the other man away.

"Lucky! Hey, where's Shanks?"

"He's in his cabin."

"Can I go see him?" Luffy's eyes grew excitedly.

Lucky laughed. "You know where to find him." Luffy had already made a break for it.


End file.
